Thyme Warp
Thyme Warp is the third plant obtained in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, it returns all zombies to their starting position (the ninth column of the lawn) and restores them to full health. Thyme Warp will not restore armor if a zombie already lost it, nor can it restore an Impunk that was already thrown by a Hair Metal Gargantuar. It can be used only in Neon Mixtape Tour. Etymology Thyme Warp is based on the genus Thymus, or thyme, a type of herb used for culinary and medical purposes. Thyme Warp bears the most resemblance to Thymus citriodorus, or lemon thyme. Almanac entry Sun cost: 75 AREA: Full Board RECHARGE: Very Slow Thyme Warp rewinds time, sending zombies back to where they started. Usage: single use, instant Special: rewound zombies have restored health "Possibilities other to open be to need we." Warp Thyme says, "Limited too far was time to approach unidirectional the that felt always I've." Audio Thyme Warp rewinding time. The zombies appearing in the ninth column. Strategies Thyme Warp can be a devastating plant if used right. In conjunction with slowing plants, Thyme Warp can stall the horde indefinitely, giving you virtually infinite time to buy expensive plants such as Winter Melon or Strawburst. However, it still has its downsides, namely its very slow recharge rate and the fact that it restores all zombies' health, which makes it less desirable for inexperienced players. A possible way to circumvent Thyme Warp's downside is to use controllable plants like Banana Launcher or Strawburst to damage the horde right after using Thyme Warp. Since Thyme Warp clumps zombies together, this strategy also helps you maximize your plants' damage potential. Gallery Sadthymewarp.jpg|Thyme Warp in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer (with a frown) Neon Mixtape Tour´s plants in Trailer.jpg|Another image of Thyme Warp in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer Almanac thymewarp.png|Almanac entry part 1 Almanac thymewarp 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 ThymewarpSP.jpg|Seed packet ThymewarpISP.jpg|Imitater seed packet Thyme Warp Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Official HD Thyme Warp.png|HD Thyme Warp ThymeWarpAbiliyAnimated.gif|Using its ability (animated) Thyme Warp Party.gif|Close-up of Thyme Warp using its ability with a costume on (animated) Thyme Warp Unlock.png|Thyme Warp unlocked Thyme warp costume from Mystery Gift box.png|Getting Thyme Warp's costume from a Mystery Gift Box ATLASES PLANTTHYMEWARP 768 00 PTX.png|Thyme Warp's sprites and assets Getting Thyme Warp's Second Costume.jpg|Getting its second costume Neon Mixtape Tour Plants.jpg|Thyme Warp, along with Cactus, Phat Beet, and Celery Stalker Trivia *Thyme Warp's Almanac entry is backwards, implying that it is being put backwards in time. **Forwards, the Almanac entry reads as "I've always felt that the unidirectional approach to time was far too limited." says Thyme Warp. "We need to be open to other possibilities." *Thyme Warp, Power Lily, and Electric Blueberry are the only plants with a Very Slow recharge in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **Thyme Warp is also the only non-premium plant with a Very Slow recharge. *It is a pun on "time warp," since "thyme" and "time" are homophones. *Thyme Warp, Hurrikale, Chard Guard, Blover, and Spring Bean are the only plants that can move zombies back. **Fume-shroom, Chomper, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Toadstool and Guacodile can also move zombies back/forth, but only when fed with Plant Food. *It is the only plant that can heal zombies. *Thyme Warp, Strawburst's Plant Food ability, and Blover are the only plants that have a "Full Board" area. *Thyme Warp does not make zombies in Glitter Zombie's rainbow white. **When it rewinds time, the rainbow trail also fades away. *There is a pun in the Travel Log that says "Let's do the Thyme Warp again!" This is referencing the famous song "The Time Warp" from the old musical The Rocky Horror Show and its movie adaptation The Rocky Horror Picture Show. **In fact, it looks like it is doing the dance (jump to the left, step to the right, bring your knees in tight, pelvic thrust) while it is being used. *It can be seen frowning in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer, but this expression is never seen in-game. *Despite being an instant-use plant, Thyme Warp can still be planted during setup in Last Stand levels. *It has the longest animation for a single-use plant. *Before the 4.0 update; **If any zombie carrying Plant Food was affected by Thyme Warp, it would return with no Plant Food. **The sound of back-tracked zombie could stack with that of other zombies, effectively leading to massive increases in volume. *It can prevent the Treasure Yeti from running away by teleporting it back in time and resetting the time it will take before backing up. *Thyme Warp is the first plant to get an achievement related to it (4.0.1) after the update it was released in (3.9.1). *Thyme Warp and Spore-shroom are the only plants that shrink zombies. However, Thyme Warp shrinks zombies right after use, while Spore-shroom shrinks zombies after defeating them. *Thyme Warp's ability to heal zombies may be a reference to the fact that thymes in real-life can be used for medical purposes. *Thyme Warp is the only plant that cannot be used in any Endless Zone. See also *Hurrikale *Blover Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour obtained plants Category:Non-damaging plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants